Los deseos de una niña llamada Hope
by KlarolinexHaylijahxKolvina
Summary: Continuación del cap 2x09: Han pasado cinco años, las cosas han cambiado pero la lucha sigue. Cuales serán los deseos de Hope para su familia cuando vuelva para la temporada de fogatas? Se cumplirán? Puedes desear, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que este en tu mano para que se hagan realidad, y eso, Hope, lo sabe.
1. 5 años han pasado

**Mi primer one-shot! Tengan piedad por favor y espero que lo disfruten!**

**Este fic esta situado 5 años después del capitulo 2x09 de TO, Hope volvió con sus padres y tíos a Nueva Orleans. Hayley se termino casando con Jackson y logro la liberación de los lobos de la magia de Esther, esta ultima termino encerrada en una de las tumbas familiares abandonadas del cementerio por un hechizo de Kol/Kaleb y Davina, el cual Vincent no puede desmantelar. Este tomo el mando del grupo de brujas que están en contra de los vampiros y hombres lobos de Nueva Orleans. Kol/Kaleb lidera el grupo de brujas que ayuda a los vampiros y hombres lobos, con la ayuda de Klaus, Elijah y Marcel.**

**Davina luego de un enfrentamiento con Vincent, fallece.**

**Klaus y Elijah están haciendo un llamamiento a todo vampiro que esta ligado a su lineas de sangre, pero precisamente Klaus no esta pudiendo encontrar a cierta rubia que después de 7 años sigue invadiendo su mente.**

**Elijah cada día supera un poco mas la tortura de Esther pero lo que no puede superar es que el mismo le dijo a Hayley que se casara con Jackson, ya que se dio cuenta que la ama mas que lo que alguna vez amo a Tatia y Celeste.**

**Hayley esta sobrepasada por todo lo que a pasado en los últimos años: Elijah, la manada, Jackson, etc. Su único escape es el tiempo que comparte con su hija, ademas de la investigación sobre el principio de la familia Labonair que la lleva a emprender un viaje por Francia y no duda en llevarse a su hija con ella, con la condición de Klaus de que deben volver antes de la noche de la fogata de Navidad.**

**¿Cuales serán sus deseos esta vez? Cuales serán los deseos de la pequeña Hope para su familia? Se cumplirán? O habrá mas de una sorpresa a la hora de la fogata?**

* * *

><p>Hayley POV.<p>

-No, Hayley. No te la llevaras y menos sin limite de tiempo.

-Klaus, por todos los cielos. Hope es tanto tu hija como mia. Solo estoy comentando contigo para que tengas conocimiento de mis planes, no te quitare a tu hija.

-¿De que estas huyendo ahora, little wolf?

-¿De que estoy huyendo? Acaso no lo sabe el hibrido todo poderoso? Estoy huyendo para que nuestra hija pueda tener algo de normalidad en su vida, ni siquiera esta yendo a un jardin de niños porque es peligroso. ¿Quieres ser tu el que se vaya con ella? Estas dispuesto a retirarte de todo?

-No es momento para retirarse Hayley, estamos tan cerca de que todo quede atras y que no quede nada de lo que a hecho Esther...

-Y mientras tanto tu hija vive como prisionera en su propia casa, ni siquiera puede venir conmigo al pantano. Klaus, puede que encuentre respuestas a todas las preguntas que que me he venido haciendo, ademas de una solucion mas fiable para los lobos. Davina antes de morir, habia encontrado un indicio, quiero seguir ese indicio hasta el final.

-Te recuerdo que los indicios muchas veces no llevan a nada bueno, y Davina Claire esta muerta.

-Se muy bien que lo esta, y yo te recuerdo a ti que Davina a salvado a nuestra hija mas de una vez asi es que merece un poco mas de respeto de tu parte a su memoria.

El silencio tenso, solo fue roto por unos pequeños pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta y el sonido de la puerta abriendose para luego mostrar a mi pequeña con su pijama de corazones y llevando en el brazo al lobo de peluche, que siempre tuvo en su cuna, apenas termino de refregarse los ojos y focalizo su mirada vino corriendo hacia mi, al grito de ¡Mami! que siempre me llena el corazon.

-¿Como esta la princesa de Nueva Orleans?-Le pregunte una vez que la tuve en mis brazos y podia observar sus hermosos ojos celestes iguales a los de Bekah.

-Bien, mami ¿Puedes bajarme? No quiero que papá se ponga celoso porque te salude a ti primero.

-Ok, ve saludar a tu padre.- La baje y corrio a los brazos de su padre, por supuesto a este se le cambio la cara con solo verla y desde donde estaba se podia ver como sin quererlo los engranajes de su cabeza funcionaban sobre nuestra conversacion anterior.

Estaba dirigiendome hacia la puerta cuando aparecio Kol con su cada vez mas caracteristica cara de cansancio.

-Buenos dias Kol.

-Buenos dias, Hayley.-Contesto este con una expresion de "para ti seran buenos", aunque bien sabiamos ambos que todo habia cambiado desde que Davina se fue y ultimamente no habia realmente dias buenos.

Baje las escaleras y acomode tres mesas chicas para hacer una grande para sentarnos a desayunar. Cuando estaba por acomodar las sillas Elijah aparecio con un mantel que siempre suelo poner en la mesa.

-Deja que acomode las sillas y tu, pon el mantel.-Dijo este estirando el mantel hacia mi.

-Ok.-Es lo unico que pude contestar, desde hacia 5 años que no cruzabamos mas de tres frases a solas, cualquier conversacion mas larga estaba presente cualquier otro de la familia Mikaelson. Entre los dos fuimos poniendo los platos, tazas y demas en un silencio extrañamente comodo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el parecia decidido a decirme algo los demas Mikaelson decidieron hacer acto de presencia.

El desayuno paso entre risas e historias, Hope se las ingeniaba siempre para tener la atencion de todos y relajar el ambiente. Marcel llego y se integro a la mesa, esa era la señal para que tanto Hope como yo saliesemos de escena.

Me lleve a mi hija a su habitacion para bañarla, cambiarla y luego jugar con ella.

_Mientras tanto en el salon de baile._

Klaus POV.

Marcel llego para poder hablar sobre el plan de los proximos dias contras las brujas y la conversacion solo fue de ese tema, hasta que este hizo la pregunta que me venia rondando desde hace semanas.

-Como sigue la busqueda de los vampiros para juntar mas fuerza de choque?

Me quede en blanco por un momento pero, como siempre Elijah salvo con su respuesta.

-Tenes a la mayoria localizados y de a poco iran viniendo, aun los que son nomadas faltan localizar algunos...

Falta localizar a Caroline Forbes. Como siempre, todo con respecto a ella se habia vuelto un reto. Los Salvatore no sabian practicamente nada sobre su paradero, Stefan, precisamente a quien mas chances tenia para que me dijiese donde esta a dejado de ser cercano con ella y me hablo de un tal Enzo que ahora esta en contacto con ella, mas aun que Elena, pero por supuesto este Enzo no lo habia podido localizar. Lo que si sabia es que esta constantemente en contacto con su madre, ya que esta tiene cancer y ella se ha encargado de llevarla a distintos medicos alrededor del mundo para tratar de conseguir una cura. Pero, por supuesto, la sheriff Forbes no me dira el lugar de su querida hija.

Hija...Ahora yo tengo una hija, tambien y tampoco diria su paradero por nada del mundo si ella estuviese fuera de Nueva Orleans. Caroline de alguna manera siempre fue prisionera de Mistyc Falls, primero porque era una niña, luego con el comienzo de todo el drama sobrenatural que la llevo a su actual vampirismo, despues todo el drama doppleganger que me llevo a conocerla, para luego le siga la cura y los viajeros. Y ahora a mi niña, le estaba sucediendo lo mismo a la corta edad de 5 años, con brujas, hombres lobo y vampiros.

Me quede pensando en Caroline, Hope y Hayley, tres mujeres que desde hace años son lo mas importante para mi, sin contar a mi querida hermana Rebekah que desde que Esther se transformo en vampiro en medio del hechizo de traspaso quedo en un sueño eterno, muy parecido al que induce la daga pero sin ponerse gris. O, como tanto Hayley y Elijah, sostienen en los cuentos nocturnos de Hope, Bekah es la princesa de la bella durmiente que esta esperando despertar con un beso de amor de su principe. Hay veces que la realidad supera la ficcion.

Las horas pasaban y Hayley se marcho hacia el pantano luego de que Hope se durmiese. Nos quedamos los tres sentados en la sala de estar bebiendo whisky, hasta que Kol rompio el silencio.

-Que te tiene tan abstraido el dia de hoy, Niklaus? Por casualidad no sera una rubia despampanante proveniente de Mistyc Falls?

Eran pocas las veces que salia a la luz la antigua personalidad de Kol, por eso solo curve mis labios en una leve sonrisa y pude ver que Elijah hacia lo mismo. Luego siguio un silencio expectante por parte de mis hermanos.

-Que demonios quieren saber?

-Cuando te levantaste no tenias esa cara pero despues de que llego Hayley, se te transformo la cara.-Comento Elijah.

-No es al unico que se le transforma la cara una vez que ve a Hayley...

Dos puntos para Kol.

-Hayley, despues de tanto tiempo sigue con la busqueda sobre su familia, pero es evidente que Nueva Orleans ya no le alcanza y quiere irse a Francia, supuestamente siguiendo un indicio que le dio Davina antes de morir.

La cara de mis hermanos se transformo en un segundo al oirme, pero mi mirada se dirigio especialmente a Kol y este comenzo a decir.

-A mi no me dijo nada sobre el indicio, salvo que existia y que se lo diria todo a Hayley. Pero algo si se, Davina era una aficionada a encontrar agujas en pajares.

-Entiendo la parte en la cual Hayley quiere irse a Francia, pero no entiendo el porque de tu cambio de actitud, Niklaus.-Dijo Elijah fijando su vista en mi.

-Quiere llevarse a Hope con ella. Alegando que ella ya no puede ser solamente madre tres veces por semana porque no puede llevársela con ella al pantano, que lo que Hope tiene aquí no es vida solo es prisionera en su propia casa y que ni siquiera puede ir al jardín de niños.

La sala se sumió en un silencio ensordecedor, el cual volvió hacer roto por Kol.

-Tiene razón, de alguna manera nosotros tres seguimos el mismo patrón de encierro que alguna vez tuvo con nosotros Esther, creemos que encerrándola aquí preservaremos su bienestar al igual que nuestra madre en su momento creyó que si eramos completos ignorantes de nuestras verdaderas situaciones estaríamos a salvo.

-Pero Hayley solo tiene en común con nuestra madre el hecho de que ambas son madres. Pero estoy bastante convencido que ella esta cansada de escaparse para ver a su hija y que al igual que todos nosotros quiere protegerla pero no de esta manera...

-Sino enseñándole a luchar, pero antes de luchar hay que salir al mundo.-Complete el argumento de mi hermano Elijah.

La conversación termino en ese momento y seguimos bebiendo otra ronda de whisky en silencio.

_Al día siguiente..._

Hayley POV.

Jackson entro a la casa y ahora estaba decidida a hablarle de mis planes, no sabia como terminaría esto pero debía hacerlo.

-Buenos dias, Hayley.

-Buenos dias, Jack.

Este se acerco y me dio un sutil beso en los labios, en los últimos tres años era el mayor contacto intimo que teníamos ya que habían sido pocas las veces que me había acostado con el en los dos primeros años de mi matrimonio, luego de la muerte de Davina las cosas empeoraron y no pude volver a hacerlo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime, es grave?

-Tiene cierta gravedad. Pero no del todo.

-Te escucho.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que desde que nos casamos la manada nunca me a terminado de aceptar por el hecho de que soy una híbrida. Solamente me ven como algo que hay que soportar la mayoría de las noches para que cuando haya luna llena ellos puedan elegir convertirse o no.

-Hayley, por que me estas diciendo todo esto?

-Estuve releyendo los diarios que escribiste con Ansel y encontré algo que quiero hacer.

-Que quieres hacer?

-En el diario dice que cuando dos alfas se unen en matrimonio, o por lo menos un alfa y el hijo/a de un alfa y la manada de algunos de ellos se encuentra en peligro es normal la separación del matrimonio para ayudar a los de su manada sin poner en peligro a la otra y los dones que fueron entregados en la unión no se verán perjudicados.

-Y tu con esto quieres decirme...

-Tu y yo somos de dos linajes distintos, tu tienes una manada de mas de 30 personas a tu cargo, pero yo soy una Laboinair y solo hay una persona de la cual debo hacerme cargo aquí y no puedo por todo lo que esta sucediendo.

-Me estas diciendo que quieres que nos separemos para que tu puedas proteger al 100% a tu hija.

-Me quiero separar para proteger a mi hija y encontrar al resto de mi manada.

-De que estas hablando Hayley? Tu y tu hija son las ultimas Laboinair.

-Ya no es así, Davina antes de morir encontró en uno de los registros del padre Kieran que en 1920 se fueron de Nueva Orleans los dos hermanos mas chicos de los Laboinair para regresar a Francia. Davina horas antes de su muerte me confirmo que había por lo menos 5 personas que correspondían con mi linaje. Ellos están tan en peligro como los de tu linaje Jackson, y es mi deber como alfa proteger a mi manada.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros pero Jackson decidió romperlo.

-Tu ya no eres feliz aquí si tienes que estar alejada de tu hija y si tienes alguna manera de encontrar lo que queda de tu manada, hazlo tienes mi apoyo. Se que lo nuestro es lo mas parecido a una amistad con derechos y que tu siempre amaste a otro hombre pero aun así me fuiste fiel, creo que si en algún momento hay una posibilidad para que seas feliz junto a esa persona, la tomes. Espero que para ese momento todo lo demás este encausado.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco con todo mi ser que no te opongas a todo esto.

El resto del día paso rápido entre las cuestiones de la manada. Y al día siguiente, apenas me desperté tome mi camioneta y me fui a ver a mi hija.

Extrañamente cuando llegue, no había ningún Mikaelson en la casa, Hope había quedado al cuidado de Cami y Josh, en los últimos 5 años se habían transformado en mis mejores amigos aunque antes el grupo lo integraba también Davina, pero desde que ella se había ido la echábamos en falta.

Al verme mi hija, corrió a mis brazos y la apretuje contra mi pecho. Cuando la solté me di cuenta que estaba con harina por todas partes del cuerpo.

-Hope, que estuviste haciendo?

-Por que mami?-Me dijo mientras ponía esa mirada de yo no eh roto un plato en mi vida que es igual a la de Klaus, pero digamos que mas creíble en ella que en el, aunque a las pruebas me remito.

-Por que estas llena de harina...

-Estamos haciendo waffles.

En ese momento pude ver que tanto Cami como Josh estaban en el mismo estado que Hope, pero este ultimo cuando me acerque a saludarlo me tiro harina en la cabeza y comenzó la guerra de harina entre nosotros 4, que luego fue retratada en una selfie con nuestros celulares.

Luego de desayunar los famosos waffles, Cami y Josh se quedaron limpiando mientras yo bañaba y cambiaba a Hope y de paso también me cambiaba la ropa sucia por un vestido que me había quedado de la época que vivía aquí.

La mañana paso entre juegos de mesa y risas. Antes del medio día Cami se marcho para el hospital ya que empezaba su turno como psicóloga. Almorzamos los tres juntos y después de un rato Hope se durmió en una de sus siestas poco habituales. Aproveche ese rato para contarle a Josh mis planes sobre el viaje, me dio su apoyo como suponía pero como siempre la mención de Davina, lo afectaba prácticamente de la misma manera que a Kol.

Para cuando mi hija despertó, el cielo se había nublado por completo y empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Hope adoraba la lluvia, siempre y cuando yo estuviese con ella porque significaba que no podía volver al lluvia al pasar las horas cada vez es mas fuerte y así comenzó nuestra tarde de películas de dibujitos animados.

Llegado el momento me puse a cocinar mientras Hope y Josh jugaban a los videojuegos. Hice comida también para cuando llegaran los demás pero viendo la hora que era puse la mesa y los tres cenamos. Luego de terminar, mi hija no se quería ir a dormir antes de llegaran su padre y sus tíos así es que miro el principio de la cenicienta y se quedo dormida en mis brazos como cuando era una bebe.

Estuvimos charlando con Josh por una hora y media, hasta que llegaron los Mikaelson, estos no tenían muy buen aspecto en sus ropas y precisamente pasaron directamente a cambiarse y luego Kol me pidió ayuda con unas heridas de su espalda. Después de terminar con Kol, Hope se despertó, saludo a sus tíos y se fue a su habitación en brazos de su padre.

Para cuando Klaus volvió ya tenia la mesa puesta y los 3 se fueron sentando mientras servia la comida, durante la cena me fueron contando lo que habían hecho en el día, aparentemente Vincent se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico y en consecuencia estaba mandando a la muerte a su propia gente.

-Entonces es el momento perfecto, para atacar. Posiblemente hasta el mismo Vincent le a tendido una trampa a sus aliados porque ya no confía en ellos.

-Posiblemente, pero me parece que deberías ocuparte de armar las valijas.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros.

-¿Por que dices eso, Kol?

-Klaus, nos contó sobre tu proyecto de viaje a Francia.

-OK, tu bien lo dijiste, es un proyecto, solo me iré de viaje si me llevo a mi hija conmigo.

Era extraño lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento sobre los tres hombres que estaba acompañando en la mesa.

-¿Cuales son tus planes una vez que estés allí?

-Mis planes básicamente Elijah son encontrar los descendientes de los hermanos Laboinair que se fueron de Nueva Orleans, de alguna manera son los primos lejanos tanto míos como de Hope. Es la responsabilidad del alfa mantener unida y a salvo a su manada.

-Y que sucede con los crecent? Ellos son tu manada también.

-Ellos tienen a Jackson como su alfa, y posiblemente me quedaría aquí si tuviese la garantía de que no hay nadie mas con el que comparta mi linaje, pero Davina estaba segura que por lo menos había cinco. Ya hable esto con Jackson y el me apoya.

La expresión de Elijah de por si seria, se torno oscura. Y el silencio volvió.

-Temporada de fogatas.

-Qué, Klaus?

-Tienes tiempo para encontrar a tu manada hasta la temporada de fogatas, en otras palabras puedes llevarte a mi hija hasta que comience la temporada de fogatas, sino vuelves...

-Sufriré las consecuencias...Conmigo no hace falta esa clase de advertencias, Klaus.

-Entonces ponte a armar las valijas y en una semana te vas a Francia.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! Review please!<strong>

**Este sera un mini fic (Tres capítulos y epilogo)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	2. En París

_Flashback._

_Davina POV._

_Es jul__io y como siempre el calor es prácticamente insoportable pero este es uno de esos días que la lluvia da un descanso al calor, una clásica tormenta de verano._

_Estoy en el desvan de la iglesia, en los ultimos años este se transformo en mi lugar cuando me quiero alejar del mundo o simplemente discutia con Marcel. Pero esta vez es el primero de los casos. Mi mirada siguio puesta en ver como las gotas de lluvia caian por la ventana pero de un momento a otro un trueno acompañado de un rayo rompio la tranquilidad del cielo, tanto asi que se llevo la luz del lugar y todo quedo a oscuras. Una a una fui prendiendo las velas y estas empezaron a iluminar el lugar, pensar que en los tiempos de la cosecha muchas veces me pasaba horas prendiendo y apagando velas. Un rato despues mi celular quedo muerto y escuche varios chirridos de madera cada vez mas fuertes, eso solo significaba que alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Me puse en guardia pero sabia que posiblemente sea Marcel o Josh para llevarme con ellos...O Kol, no este era menos probable, solo vendria si tenemos un hechizo entre manos._

_Mi sorpresa fue tal, al encontrarlo del otro lado de la puerta quitandose la campera impermeable._

_-Se puede saber porque no atendias el telefono?_

_-Uno: queria estar sola. Dos: mi telefono se quedo sin señal antes de quedarse muerto. Y tres: tu no eres mi padre para controlarme y ni siquiera mi verdadero padre lo hacia._

_-Estaba pensando en ti y entonces se corto la luz y me preocupe porque no contestabas, por eso vine. Traje provisiones._

_En ese momento me percate que en una de sus manos traia, por lo menos, tres bolsas. Tome las bolsas y empece a ver lo que traian. Habia galletas dulces y saladas, algunos aderezos untables, comida chatarra de todo tipo, sodas y cuatro velones anaranjados pero lo que mas me emociono fue un paquete de los tipicos donuts de Nueva Orleans._

_-Hace mas de 10 años que no como de estos._

_Abri el paquete con cierta impaciencia, tome uno y le di un mordisco._

_-Te escuche, por eso los traje.-Contesto mientras me miraba y a su vez tomaba tambien uno._

_Kaleb, o mejor dicho Kol, me desconcertaba continuamente con sus actitudes fuera de la hechiceria. Por momentos la seriedad lo inundaba al igual que la arrogancia. Y otros, se aparecia en tu puerta mientras esta lloviendo a cantaros con un bocadillo que no comes hace años y demas provisiones, y te dice que esta preocupado por ti._

_Es verdad que nos atraiamos, mas de una vez habiamos terminado besandonos pero asi tambien terminabamos casi queriendo ahorcar y mas de una vez le he pegado una bofetada. Nunca paso algo mas que eso..._

_Hayley, Cami y hasta Josh se carcajeaban de sus situaciones, tanto de las que presenciaban como las que escuchaban a hurtadillas. Menos mal que muchas veces evitaba relatarles las que no presenciaban porque sino vivirian tumbados en el piso por la risa. Cami y Josh argumentaban que lo mejor que podia hacer era dejarse llevar y ver que pasaba, pero lo que mas la atormentaba es la opcion de Hayley que sostenia que tarde o temprano se verian en una situacion de la cual no podrian salir y los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos saldrian a flote y seria inevitable. Ademas el curioso trio repetian luego de sus carcajadas, "Los que se pelean, se aman"._

_Aunque debia reconocerles tanto a ellos como asi misma, que lo que siente por Kol, por mas contrapuesto que sea, jamas lo sintio por nadie, ni Tim desperto algo parecido en ella por mas que se decia asi misma que aun lo amaba._

_La tarde paso entre historias que podian mantenerme con el corazon a punto de detenerse o hacerme reir a carcajadas, ya en la noche habiamos aniquilado todo lo referente a la comida chatarra y ambos estabamos sentados contra el respaldar de la cama sufriendo los ultimos espasmos de la risa, tanto asi que terminamos acostados uno al lado del otro, mirandonos fijamente. Kol levanto su mano y corrio lentamente varios mechones que estaban sobre mi cara de una manera muy sutil, pero el leve roce de sus dedos contra mi piel generaban un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. El silencio que habia entre nosotros fue roto por un trueno que acelero la caida de las gotas de lluvia, pero en vez de tomarlo como una llamada de atencion, ambos lo tomamos como el golpe de un gong que daba inicio a nuestra lucha. Tome su cara y lo bese, por primera vez era yo la que iniciaba el beso, pero este beso no fue como ninguno de los otros, en este habia pasion y fuego, y algo mas que no supe reconocer._

_El beso parecia interminable si fuera por nosotros, pero tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, Kol tenia los ojos dilatados y oscurecidos._

_-Dime que pare, Davina._

_-No quiero que pares, Kol._

_Esta vez fue Kol el que inicio el beso y de a poco las ropas se fueron yendo y terminamos siendo uno..._

* * *

><p>Hayley POV.<p>

La semana paso demasiado rapido, ya todos los que tenian que saber sobre el viaje estaban enterados. Hope se mostro mas que emocionada por la nueva aventura. Las despedidas fueron entre risas y lagrimas, ademas que se tuvo que armar todo un operativo para que pudiesemos salir sin ser vistas y molestadas por las brujas de Vincent. Elijah fue quien nos acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y que nos dieran los boletos en primera clase, precisamente era la primera vez que viajaba en primera clase y a Europa, aunque no era la unica ya que a Hope habia que sumarle la primera vez que se subia a un avion.

Llegamos a Paris cerca de las 11 de la mañana y luego de hacer todos los tramites de migraciones y retirar nuestro equipaje tomamos un taxi. Poco despues de subirnos al taxi y encaminarnos al hotel, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer pero eso no quitaba la belleza del lugar, ambas estabamos viendo todo por primera vez. Al llegar al hotel nuestra suite ya estaba lista, esta es impresionante con dos habitaciones totalmente equipadas y con una vista panoramica de la ciudad coronada por la Torre Eiffel. No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en la habitacion ya que Hope queria ir a comer y a recorrer y yo no tenia ninguna gana de quedarme encerrada en el hotel. Comimos en el bar del hotel y luego nos acercamos a recepcion para pedir un mapa y salimos con nuestros paraguas.

La primer parada que hicimos fue ni mas ni menos en la Torre Eiffel y empece a sacarle fotos con mi celular ademas de unas selfies con distintas caras. Despues correteamos bajo la lluvia mojandonos, ya que esta cada vez era mas intensa, luego caminamos por la Avenida de los campos eliseos, vimos el Arco del triunfo y tomamos el te de la tarde en una de las cafeterias cercanas. Cuando volviamos al hotel, Hope se durmio en mis brazos ya que el cansancio y las emociones de los ultimos dias fueron demasiadas, por suerte la lluvia habia parado, al llegar mi niña se desperto y eso facilito el que la bañara, una vez puesto su pijama ambas nos acostamos en mi cama con la tablet y entre las dos elegimos algunas fotos para enviarle a los Mikaelson. Al rato comimos algo liviano y nos pusimos a ver una pelicula de princesas pero Hope apenas duro la primer media hora y cayo dormida, aproveche que dormia y me fui a dar una ducha rapida, vestirme y volver a la cama.

Por primera vez en años me sentia en paz...

Pasaron unas semanas y consegui un apartamento amueblado y espacioso cercano al centro, ya que nos habia aburrido la vida de hotel y ahora todo se habia vuelto una aventura para Hope, desde ir al mercado por comida hasta lavar la ropa y los trastos en la cocina.

La investigacion estaba en marcha, habia encontrados mas pistas y datos, pero algunos de ellos no me agradaban del todo. Aparentemente los Laboinair, eran un hermano Pierre, con dos hermanas Marion y Charlotte, los dos primeros reconocidos en el campo del derecho y la literatura y la ultima solo es una adolescente. El primero tuvo dos niñas con su esposa, Alissa y Cloe, pero eso no es lo malo, este junto a su esposa y sus dos hijas sufrieron un accidente automovilisticos, en el que el matrimonio perdio la vida y lo que me helaba la sangre es que el accidente habia ocurrido un dia despues de la muerte de Davina, un dia despues de que Davina me habia dicho que habia al menos cinco personas de mi linaje. La mayor de las hermanas, era graduada de la Universidad de Oxford y profesora en la misma pero al morir su hermano se mudo devuelta a Francia para hacerse cargo de sus sobrinas y hermana menor. Solo tenia un indicio para seguir, en una galeria de arte se estaba organizando una muestra de arte sobre mitos y leyendas a cargo de la curadora Claire Dupont, esta habia conseguido una obra de la decada de los 40' perteneciente a Becássine Laboinair, la hija de uno de los hermanos que regreso a Francia.

Hope ya estaba lista para salir y yo, en unos minutos lo estuve. Salimos rumbo a la galeria que quedaba a unas diez calles de nuestro apartamento, al llegar a la galeria me atendio una recepcionista que hizo llamar al dueño del lugar con el cual empece a conversar, mostrandome interesada en la tematica de la exposicion, la cual se estaba armando en ese momento, Hope a los pocos minutos se mostro aburrida y me pidio permiso para recorrer el lugar, el cual se lo di con la condicion de comportarse y no salir del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope POV.

Mama seguia hablando con el señor, de una forma como dice mi papa, endulzandole los oidos. Las obras algunas eran lindas pero otras eran feas, solo mostraban a las brujas, lobos y vampiros como los malos pero no siempre es asi. Camine por los distintos salones hasta que en uno encontre a unos hombres trabajando con una mujer que estaba a espaldas a mi dando ordenes a los hombres sobre como debian ir los cuadros. Su voz me hizo recordar cuando en el salon de baile de mi casa tio Kol bailaba conmigo y con tia Vina el vals, pero tia Vina ya no estaba y tio Kol casi nunca bailaba el vals conmigo.

Me fui moviendo por el salon con cuidado, ya que estaban trabajando en el y no queria molestar, segui mirando los cuadros que ya estaban colgados hasta que encontre uno que era un lobo blanco iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, era el mas bonito de todos los que habia visto y me sente en el piso y me quede observandolo como hacia cuando papa pintaba, pero esta vez trataba de imaginarme como lo habian hecho.

En un momento deje de escuchar a los hombres trabajando y senti unos tacones como los que a veces usa mama acercarse, pero no era ella ya que se habia puesto botas sin taco alto.

- Désolé fille a aimé l'image? (Disculpe niña, le ha gustado el cuadro?)

Esta vez no tuve dudas, es la voz de tia Vina. Me gire y la vi estaba vestida de una manera elegante, con unas gafas raras y con el pelo con mechones parecidos a mi pelo, se arrodillo y se levanto las gafas como si fuese una vincha y pude ver con total claridad sus ojos azules.

-Oh mon Dieu!(Oh mi Dios!)-Lobita, eres tu?

-Salut Tante Vina! (Hola tía Vina!)- Soy yo, Hope.

Tía Vina me dio uno de esos abrazos que dicen que todo saldra bien de ahora en mas. Cuando se separo de mi se quedo mirandome.

-Por todos los cielos, estas grande y hermosa. Que estas haciendo en París?

-Vine con mami, ella y yo estamos buscando a sus primos lejanos aqui.

-Ustedes dos vinieron solas?

-Si, papá y los tíos se quedaron en casa, porque tienen que cuidar Nueva Orleans. Por que te fuiste tía? El tìo Kol te extraña desde aqui a la luna idea y vuelta, el no me lo dijo pero yo lo se.

-Ay cariño, eres tan inteligente y a su vez tan pequeña, sucedio algo por lo que me tuve que ir, un problema de adultos.

-Porque no le pediste ayuda al tío Kol o a mamá? Ellos te hubiesen ayudado.

La tía Vina se quedo en silencio mirandome pero cuando estaba por contestarme escuche como mama y el señor de la galeria se acercaban, me levante y le hice señas a la tia para que hiciera lo mismo. Mamá y el señor aparecieron, y este las presento como si no se conocieran, las dos le siguieron el juego pero mama tenia la mirada de "estas en problemas" totalmente dirigida a la tía y ella sabia muy bien que lo esta.

Hayley POV.

No me podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Davina esta parada frente a mi, vivita y coleando, con unas sutiles diferencias que dejaban en claro que ya no era una adolescente sino una joven mujer.

El dueño de la galeria luego de presentarnos se retiro para dejarnos conversar. Respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme y mire a mi hija.

-Cariño, podrias taparte los oidos?

-Vas a decir palabrotas mamá?

-Si cariño, mamá dira muchas palabrotas y luego pondra el dinero en el tarro de las palabrotas.

-Bueno...

Despues de que Hope se tapara los oidos comence a hablar.

-Se puede saber como demonios es que estas parada frente a mi Davina Claire?

-Es una larga historia, que no voy a contar en mi lugar de trabajo, asi que si me acompañan iremos a un lugar en el que podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Davina se fue a buscar su bolso y saco y las tres nos fuimos a una confiteria a pocas calles que precisamente tenia una zona para niños que apenas Hope entro se instalo alli y nos dejo a nosotras solas.

-Bueno, te escucho.

-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que han sido demasiadas cosas que pasaron en poco tiempo...

-Empieza de una vez, Davina...

-El dia del enfrentamiento con Vincent, fue demasiado extraño o las cosas sucedieron tan rapido que no las recuerdo con exactitud. Solo recuerdo estar en medio de la calle Bourbon con Vincent enfrente mio y que de un momento a otro empece a sentir una presion horrible en el pecho y el se empezo a acercar a mi, hasta que un momento estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver que tenia el cuchillo de los sacrificios en su mano y luego senti un dolor lacerante en el cuello que me dejo inconciente. Despues me deperte en medio de un campo junto a Marcel, me sentia debil y enferma, y el me convencio para que me fuera y me recuperara, ya que todos creian que estaba muerta, el habia conseguido que una bruja hiciera un hechizo de proteccion hacia mi pero que algo habia salido mal ya que yo me tenia que despertar apenas unas horas despues, pero me desperte un dia entero despues. Todo el peso del cansancio cayo sobre mi entonces dije que si.

-El dia del enfrentamiento con Vincent, tu hiciste, horas antes un hechizo rastrear y localizar a los de mi linaje, me dijiste que habia al menos cinco personas y que estaban aqui en Francia, despues cada una fue por su lado y te enfrentaste con Vincent y el te corto el cuello con la daga de sacrificios, la misma que en su momento intentaron clavarle a mi hija. Moriste, Davina. Kol te encontro en medio de la calle Bourbon, tirada y desangrada en medio de una lluvia torrencial, y como pudo nos aviso a todos nosotros. Eran las tres de la mañana y estabamos enterrandote en medio del campo ya que ni tu ni Kol querian que sus cuerpos fueran consagrados a Nueva Orleans.

-Marcel me envio aqui junto a una enfermera y fui internada en una clinica psiquiatrica como si tuviese depresion post traumatica, capaz hasta en verdad la tenia, pero al mes me sentia bien tenia ganas de salir y conocer. Los medicos lo tomaron como una mejora digna de un alta asi es que me dieron el alta. Marcel se mostro contento pero se sorprendio cuando le dije que no queria volver a Nueva Orleans, pero al fin me sentia libre, mi magia habia quedado alli y aqui solo era una chica en la ciudad luz con todo un camino por delante. Me anote en una prestigiosa escuela de arte y ahi conoci a Jean, era el modelo de las clases de dibujo, salimos un par de veces, poco despues el fallecio en un accidente de carretera, senti mas su perdida como si fuera un amigo en vez de un novio en ese momento, pero cuando realmente lo llore fue semanas despues cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada.

-Que? Tienes un...

-Tengo una hija, Elise. Nacio prematura, con solo seis meses, los medicos dicen que fue un milagro que sobreviviera, apenas estuvo un mes en incubadora y ya se mostraba fuerte y sana. Ya tiene un año y medio, y cada vez esta mas fuerte sigue su curso normal de crecimiento. Cuando nacio me di cuenta que mi decision de no volver a Nueva Orleans fue la correcta alli jamas podria haber sido madre y extrañamente aqui de la forma mas insolita, pude y puedo.

-Wow, entiendo tu punto. Marcel sabe que tienes una hija?

-No, cuando conoci a Jean, se lo comente pero cuando el murio, decidi no contestar sus llamadas y segui adelante dejando todo mi pasado atras.

-Dios, no se que decir...

-Que te parece si me cuentas a que has venido a la galeria?

Le conte como habia sido toda mi busqueda y el indicio del cuadro, ademas que le conte todo lo que habia pasado en estos dos años. Davina dijo que me ayudaria y que me haria contacto con Marion Laboinair, quien fue la que dio en prestamo el cuadro a la galeria, en el dia de la presentacion de la exposicion, que seria en dos semanas.

Esas dos semanas pasaron volando. Tuve que explicarle a Hope que no podia decir nada sobre Davina, cuando alguno de los Mikaelson hablara con ella, de alguna extraña manera lo entendio. El dia de la presentacion llego, Hope iria a quedarse en la casa de Davina ya que esta por su hija tenia niñera y no tendria problemas en cuidar a mi hija tambien, y cuando volvieramos podriamos quedarnos a dormir alli.

Davina vivia a una hora del centro de París, y como ella era la curadora pase a dejar a Hope a la hora de la siesta y alli Davina me presento a la niñera, pero no a la pequeña Elise ya que se encontraba en su hora de la siesta. Ambas nos fuimos en su auto.

En pocas horas la galeria se lleno de los invitados, Davina era la anfitriona y se movia de aqui para haya, mostrando una beta muy social que parecia imposible en ella hace unos años atras. Tenia mis serias dudas sobre un monton de cosas que me habia contado, ademas de un ajuste de cuenta con Marcel que como minimo se llevaria de mi parte una vuelta de cuello.

Pasee por los distintos salones hasta que me encontre con el dueño de la galeria que se prendio como lapa y comenzo a presentarme a otro inversersores de la galeria. Logre zafarme con la excusa del toillette y al salir volvia a cruzarme con Davina, que queria presentarme a su amiga, la fotografo, que en su momento fue quien la llevo a urgencias cuando Elise decidio nacer y se quedo con ella mientras estaba internada.

Llegamos a un pequeño grupo en el que habia tres hombres con una mujer de cabellera rubia bien lisa, estrañamente ese peinado me hizo recordar a Señorita Mistyc Falls, descarte ese pensamiento pero apenas la mujer se dio vuelta mi pensamiento fue justificado.

-Hayley, te presento a Caroline Forbes, mi amiga que conoci aqui en Francia. Caroline, ella es Hayley Marshall, mi amiga de Nueva Orleans.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando con cara de póquer, hasta que ella decidio hablar.

-Que raro que utilices Marshall en vez de Mikaelson.

-Que raro que sigas vivita y coleando, jamas hubiese dado ni un centavo por ti.

Davina y el resto del grupo se quedaron mudos por nuestro intercambio, los demas se dispersaron por el salon y Davina se nos quedo mirando.

-Por lo visto se conocen y no de la mejor manera.

Entre insultos velados le fuimos contando a Davina de que manera nos conociamos, esta se mostro mas que sorprendida, pero digamos que entendio de que iba todo.

La noche termino y Marion Laboinair no aparecio en toda la noche, antes de irnos Davina paso por su oficina y escucho que tenia un mensaje en el contestador de ella que la perdonara pero que una de sus sobrinas habia enfermado.

Salimos con el auto rumbo a su casa pero a mitad de camino este se descompuso y tuvimos que llamar al servicio de grua, este nos dijo que mas o menos en una hora vendria. Nos bajamos del auto y nos fuimos a la plaza que se encontraba enfrente del auto y nos sentamos en los columpios a esperar.

-Que te sucede? Estas algo extraña y es desde antes de encontrarte con tu nemesis.

-Son demasiadas cosas las que me pasan, un dia mas que me despierto aqui se que es un dia menos para volver a Nueva Orleans. Tambien es un dia menos de libertad para Hope, ella ha crecido, aprendido y disfrutado cosas como lavar los trastos o ir de compras al mercado, de correr bajo la lluvia e ir a una confiteria y pedir lo mas dulce y empalagoso que haya o instalarse en las zonas de juegos y jugar con otros niños. Es algo que al volver no tendra, si va tener a su familia y conocidos, pero tambien volver significa que solo podre ser madre dos o tres veces por semana y bajo las condiciones de Klaus.

-Podrias quedarte y vivir aqui...

-Ay Davina, a ti se te presento una oportunidad indiscutible y pudiste tomarla e hiciste de ella tu vida, pero sabes tambien lo que pasara cuando vuelva? Tendre que ver a la cara a Cami, a Josh y a Kol a la cara, todos ellos lloraron y sufrieron tu muerte al igual que yo, pero ahora yo se que estas viva al igual que Marcel, al que quiero ahorcar con mis manos por lo que hizo. Me conmueve la fuerza de voluntad que tienes para seguir adelante olvidandote todo tu pasado y volviendo a empezar, pero por otro lado me lastima de la misma manera que al volver haga de cuenta que esta conversacion nunca existio y que Hope tendra que evitar a toda costa hablar sobre ti y ahora tambien sobre tu hija.

Pude ver que Davina estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, tomo aire.

-Cuando murio Jean me plantee el volver a Nueva Orleans y que todo lo que habia vivido hasta ese entonces quedase como un tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarme, pero al enterarme de mi embarazo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fueron tu y Hope, y todo lo que sufrieron tanto para seguir vivas como para estar juntas, entonces supe en ese momento que no volveria a pisar Nueva Orleans hasta que tuviese la garantia de que nadie estaria detras de mi y en consecuencia de mi hija. Ademas que todo lo que se es una gran nebulosa.

-Que quieres decir con una gran nebulosa?

-Imaginate que lees una novela, te la sabes de memoria y hasta el minimo detalle, luego te enteras que va salir la pelicula entonce cuando la ves antes siquiera de que se diga el primer nombre que identifica a uno de los personajes, puedes identificarlo por una actitud o una frase muy particular de esa persona. Digamos que desde que volvi a despertar se toda mi historia como si fuera una novela pero si me cruzara por la calle a Cami o Josh y ellos no demostraran alguna actitud que coinciden con mi novela no sabrian quienes son.

-Pero como me reconociste o reconociste a Hope?

-Al ver a Hope recorde como se sentaba mientras Klaus o yo dibujabamos o pintabamos, no recuerdo la cara de Klaus precisamente pero si la situacion, al igual de lo que sentia cuando Hope me miraba con esos hermosos ojos celestes tan pacificos e inocentes. Y te reconoci a ti por esa fuerza determinante que tiene con cada paso y con cada gesto que haces, la mirada de amor absoluto que tienes cuando miras a Hope ademas que no dudas en demostrarselo, y me hizo recordar las veces que las miraba mientras jugaban o simplemente estaban juntas y me preguntaba como hubiese sido mi vida si mi madre me hubiera prodigado como mucho un 1% del amor y la ternura que le das a tu hija cada dia. No recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, pero si todo lo que hizo conmigo y eso me da una pauta de lo que no quiero hacer con mi hija y como no quiero que ella se sienta con respecto a mi, porque me da terror parecerme a ella en lo mas minimo.

-Creo que debes darte la chance de cometer tus propios errores tanto como madre como mujer. Mientras que sepas como solucionarlos, todo estara bien.

-Sabes lo que es mas extraño en todo esto, que recuerdo haberme acostado con Kol, pero no recuerdo su rostro.

-Que demonios? Como que te acostaste con Kol?

-Tendras que poner un euro en el tarro de las palabrotas. Y si me acoste con el poco antes del enfrentamiento con Vincent y no tengo la menor idea porque lo hice.

-Por todos los cielos Davina, tu no eres de las que se acuestan con un hombre por un calenton.

-Ya se eso, pero no recuerdo porque lo hice.

De un momento a otro aparecio la grua y nos acercamos al auto. Davina se acerco a llenar los formularios y nos quedamos hasta que esta se fue.

-Quieres caminar o tomamos un taxi? A esta hora en 20 minutos estaremos en mi casa sea caminando o en taxi.

-Caminemos.

-En que te has quedado pensando ahora?

-Cuando nacio tu hija?

-El 21 de marzo, 17hs, 2.850kg.

Me quede tildada haciendo calculos.

-Tu me contaste que estuvo un mes en incubadora y que se encontraba muy bien para ser una niña que nacio al sexto mes de gestacion, un milagro a toda regla.

-Si, y con eso que?

-Y ahora me cuentas que te acostaste con Kol dias antes de tu "muerte", eso sucedio en julio y tu hija nacio en marzo, hay ocho meses entre que te fuiste de Nueva Orleans y el nacimiento de tu hija.

-Que estas tratando de decir?

-Davina es que no lo ves? El nacimiento de tu hija fue un milagro pero no de la manera que tu y los medicos lo ven, es un milagro porque tu en el momento que te enfrentaste a Vincent ya estabas embarazada de Kol y gracias a el hechizo que pidio Marcel te protegio a ti como a tu hija.

Davina se quedo en shock, y se sento en la vereda.

-Sabes que lo que dices es una completa locura, verdad?

-Dentro de la locura siempre hay algo razonable, sino tu no te hubieses quedado knock-out con mi suposicion.

-Esto no puede ser, mi hija posiblemente sea de un hombre del que apenas recuerdo su nombre.

-Sientete dichosa, ojala yo me hubiese olvidado de Klaus una vez embarazada y bienvenida al grupo de madres de niñas milagro.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores!<strong>

**He decidido agregar uno o dos capitulos antes del epilogo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el proximo habra mas de Caroline, Hayley y Davina, ademas de las niñas Hope y Elisse. Y probablemente de aparezcan el clan Laboinair.**

**Review please!**


End file.
